Outdoor school LOVE
by EndlessleyIntoxicated
Summary: A love-hate Massington story.& R.
1. Breaking the news

**DISCLAIMER: I don't OWN IT. It's pretty Obvious i don't.**

** *****

Massie and her friends plus the soccer boys were sitting in social class when the teacher

announced that they were going to outdoor school..

"B-But i thought the school decided nawt to have 8Th graders go to outdoor school." Massie protested.

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire nodded in aagreement to Massie.

"Yes hun but we decided to have you guys go. it will be a good experience for you ladies."

Mrs. Martin explained. Massie rolled her eyes. She was nawt about to spend 2 weeks in the

out doors.

"Mrs. Martin i am nawt spending 2 weeks in the outdoors with, bugs, animals and plants and

Derrick." Massie spat.

"Aw is poor little Massie afraid of bugs,animals,plants and.... me?" Derrick said with a

smirk.

"Exactly Derr-ick, i am scared of YOU!." Massie snapped.

Derrick and his friends erupted in laughter.

what was soo dang funny? Did Duh-livia die?

Massie looked around the room for Duh-livia.

Nawt her, nawt her, is that her... nope that's a guy. Nawt her. Oh there she is, so she

isn't dead.

"Shut up Der-yuck.." Massie said. She was getting tired of Derrick's cruh-rap. And she was

guh-nna have to spend to weeks with him and his BS. And you don't BS a BS-er.

"Both of you need to shush. you are going to deal with each other for the whole two

weeks." demanded.

Massie's cell phone vibrated.

**Derrick: Ha you're scared of me. maybe it is just you looking in a mirror.**

**Massie: Nah it's you. Obviously.**

**Derrick: I hope we dont have to ride on the same bus. you might rub some of that ugly off on me.**

**Massie: Whatever Derrick.**

**Derrick: omg Whatever. you are so lame.**

**Massie: I'm lame? your the Gayy one. You better watch out at outdoor school.  
**

**Derrick: Don't worry i will watch out!**

Massie rolled her eyes. " When are we going?" She asked in an Ah-nnoyed voice.

"We are leaving pack up and meet back here at 6pm." told everyone.

Massie opened her mouth to argue but thought other wise.

The school bell rang ending the school dayy.

**- Range Rover**

Massie sat there looking out the window while the PC sat there around her talking about

stuff to bring to outdoor school.

"I think I'm going to bring some of my Ralph Lauren shorts i just bought yesterday." Alicia

said.

"Leesh it is freaking November for gawds sake it is nawt going to be warm. So if you don't

want to fuh-reeze to death i think you should bring pants,long sleeve shorts, and what

nawt." Massie concluded.

Everyone nodded in ah-greement to Massie.

Isaac dropped Alicia,Dylan, Kristen awf and then took Claire and Massie awf.

**- The Block Residence. (Massie's Room)**

Massie pulled out her brand new Louis Vuttion luggage case.

"Why does the school tell us about the Outdoor school thing awn the day we leave?" Massie

thought. or at least that's what she thought she did.

"Huh sweety?" Kendre Block asked. She was standing in Massie's bedroom doorway with a

bunch of Shopping bags.

"Nothing." Massie mumbled.

Kendra shrugged and came into Massie's room and set the bags awn her bed.

"Whats this?" Massie asked. "Well i went shopping for your outdoor school trip." Kendra

explained.

"Wait you knew about this?" Massie asked angrily.  
Kendra nodded her head and then left.

Massie didn't bother looking at everything she just packed it all up in her suitcases and

carried them all downstairs along with her make up bag and toiletries.

"Hey mom what time is it?" Massie asked her mom.  
"It's about 5:49 pm." Massie whipped her head around to look at the clock her  
self. _It read **5:50 pm** now._

"Mom i have to be there at _6 pm sharp_. Nawt any later than that. Ugh thanks ah-lot. i'll

see you in 2 weeks." Massie said as she ran out to her Range Rover with her luggage.

Massie slid into her range rover next to Claire.

"Hey Mass, took you long enough." Claire said jokingly.

Massie laughed. "Yeah i wasnt paying attention to the time."

"That sounds ah-lot like you. So are you excited?" Claire asked.

"About staying outdoors? i don't think so." Massie admitted. But inside she knew she liked  
Derrick and she couldn't wait to spend 2 weeks with him. The thing stopping her was that  
she was Ah-fraid to make the first move and that Derrick doesn't like her. He thinks she is

Ah-nnoying,Preppy,Spoiled,Rich and Weird.

But no one can nuh-ever know that she likes him. But muh-aybe people do know, and Massie

just doesnt want to believe it.

It was 6:05 when Massie and Claire arrived at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day.

**- By the Bus.**

"Good Job being on time. it's 6:05 pm and you were suppose to be here at 6 O'clock

sharp."Derrick yelled to Massie.

Ohh this is going to be the best Outdoor school trip ever... _But nawt until she get Derrick_

_back._

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Sorry i think

**Disclaimer:I dont own it.**

**~school starts in 11 days for me~**

"Alicia and Kemp. You two are in seat _A-1."_ The bus driver said.

Alica and Kemp boarded the bus with there bags.

Trust me Massie felt bad for Alicia but she was getting suspicious

of Kristen, i mean who would give one of there best Friends a death

Glare just because she is going to sit with Kemp?

I mean if you connect the dots the you would get an answer.

BTW Kemp and Kristen are the dots.

"Lyons and _A-4_.Marvil and Plovert seat _A-2._

Hotz and Harrington seat _A-3_" The bus driver called out.

"WOOHOO!" Massie screamed and started dancing in a circle.

"Oh and Block you'll be sitting with Hotz and Harrington."

The Bus driver added.

"_But But But But But_" Massie protested.

"Buts are for smacking."Derrick shouted from the bus.

Massie's hands shot to cover her butt. "Derrick your

nawt going anywhere near my yelled to him.

wait how did he get inside the bu so fast? He was just standing nawt even

a foot away from me. Massie thought.

"Pshh as if. I cant sit next to her because with all that

ugly it may be contagious." Derrick replied with a smirk.

Massie boarded the bus and stopped at where the bus driver was sitting.

"I cant sit next to him! I do nawt mind sitting next to Josh but Derrick?

i dont think so." Massie explained.

Derrick rolled his eyes and leaned forward to talk to Olivia. _FUDGE!_

I forgot Duh-livia was coming.

"Oh and Olivia to i don't want to sit anywhere near him, i mean her.I'm sorry i am

complaining so much. You know what I'm just gonna go sit down and be quiet." Massie

concluded and smiled one of her toothpaste commercial smiles.

Massie walked to seat A-3 and stood there until they noticed.

Josh looked up and notice Massie a minute later.

"Hey Massie."Josh said loud enough so Derrick would notice Massie standing could

you nawt notice? she was standing right next to where he was sitting.

"Hey Josh, do you mind if i get the window seat??" Massie asked.

Josh nodded yes, and scooted over while pushing Derrick over to the

next seat.

"Thanks."Massie whispered as she made her way to the window seat.

"So whats up?" Josh questioned. "Nothing much. You?" Massie replied as

she took out her purple ipod.

"I'm good too." Josh said then turned over to Derrick. "Dude Massie's got

body karate going on." Josh whispered to Derrick.

Derrick laughed with disbelief. "Ohhkayy if you say so." Derrick said and then patted

Josh's forearm.

"Whatever man." Josh said with a roll of his eyes.

Massie sat there listening to _'Just that Girl' by Drew Seeley_, Until the teacher comes by

and yanks the ipod outta her hands and pulling the headphones out too.

"Ow."Massie whined. "No electronics." was all the teacher said as she walked away with

Massie's ipod.

Massie thought about taking her cell phone out to text the PC but thought better of it

because 1. the teacher would take it away and 2 it would die faster and there is no plug

In's in the outdoors.

"Ugh." Massie groaned and slid lower in her seat while crossing her arms

across her chest.

Derrick let out a small laugh he couldn't contain any longer.

Massie just rolled her eyes and closed them.

**[2 minutes later]**

"Is little miss Loser sleeping?" Derrick whispered in

Massie's ear.

_Wait wasn't he just a seat away? He is soo weird_. Massie thought.

"Hello!" Derrick said. No answer. Just ignore him, just ignore him and he will leave

me ah-lone. Massie chanted in her head. "Hello?"Derrick said one last time and gave Massie

a shove to Massie's shoulder.

Massie opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Derrick with Ah-nnoyance.

"Serioucly Derrick! What is your problem? You need to stop."

Massie whisper hissed with irritation.

"Okayy?" Derrick said then scooted closer to Massie.

Massie scooted over more. Now she was smushed against the window.

"Whoa hold up a second. Since when were you sitting by me? I was sitting by

Josh just 3 minutes ago." Massie spat.

"He wanted to switch spots."Derrick spat back.

"Massie's lips made an _'O'_ shape.

"Yup." Derrick said and he popped his p.

'_Guh-reat'_ Massie mouthed. "Uhm can you please scoot back over and give me

some SPACE!" Massie said as she pushed Derrick over more.

Derrick smiled and scooted over more towards Massie. He was basically sitting on Massie's

lap.

"Der-rick move over, nawt awn me towards Josh. You're squashing me." Massie said in an

outta breath voice.

"Fine."Derrick pushed me into the window one more time and then scooted over.

"Thank you." Massie said.

*** lets fast forward so they are at outdoor school.**

"Thank gawd we are hear, i could nawt stand sitting next to that fag

Derrick any longer." Massie said as she walked over towards the PC.

All they did was nod. why?? i do nawt know.

Massie just rolled her eyes and walked over to the councillors so she can get

to her cabin already.

"Massie Block?" A councillor named Jamie raised her hand. "Massie you will be

in cabin

_b-14_. your cabin partners are. Sam Owen, Lynsey Lawrence, Desiree Smith and Maria

Roberts." Jamie announced.

With that Massie went to her cabin to get some rest.

On the wooden cabin door was a piece of paper that said

'There will be a Camp Fire tonight at 10 pm.'

Massie looked at her siver Tiffany & CO. wrist watch.

it read, 9:45 pm.

"Wow that gives me so much time to rest." Massie said.

***Camp fire.**

Massie and Her cabin mates walked to the camp fire together.

when they gawt there they sat awn the best looking log there was.

They were the first people there. The next cabin group to come was....

Derrick's. "Please don't sit awn this log, please don't sit awn this log."

Massie chanted out loud quietly.

"Hey Loser."Derrick said as he sat down next to Massie.

"Why me?" Massie whispered.

"Huh?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing gawd." Massie said with ah-lot of ah-nnoyance in her voice.

"Everything that had to do with sitting, Derrick always ended up sitting by me.

What next, Derrick is going to be in every activity i am doing!" Massie thought out

loud.

Derrick's eyebrows came together but he had sadness in his eyes.

"Well sorry, your loserness The camp directer told me to sit by _YOU."_ Derrick

spat.

Why did i say that? Massie thought. Getting Derrick back was sure gonna be

tougher than Massie thought, hurting him was nawt suppose to be part of her plan.

**Hope you liked :D**

**XOXO, Gabby**


	3. T E A M W O R K

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own the clique**

**A/N: My beta for this story is exclamationpoint811 !! :)**

Massie awoke to a trumpet playing outside. "You are kidding me righht? It's 7am for goodness sakes." Massie muttered as she crawled out of bed sleepily.

After Sam, Desiree, Lindsay and Maria woke up after hearing Massie moving around. Massie slipped on a purple Juicy Couture sweat suit and a pair of brown Uggs. For her hair she just brushed it and then put it in a pony tail._What is awn the agenda today?_ Massie thought curiously. Massie left the cabin carrying Neutrogena face wash, Strawberry Glossip Girl and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

She swung open the bathroom door, hitting someone as it opened. "Oh my gosh I am so sor- oh it's just you." Massie said sweetly until she saw who it was.

"I have a name." Derrick spat. "Well I don't care.." Massie concluded as she pushed past him and walked over to the looked in the mirror and saw that Derrick was standing behind her in just a towel.

His hair looked ah-dorable with the water dripping out of his hair and down his face. His face was glistening, the fresh scent of Axe body wash filled her nose. _Get a hold of yoursel!._ Massie's inner Alpha shouted.

"Okay hold up. Why are you in the girls bathroom?" Massie asked. "It's a co-ed bathroom."Derrick replied. "Uh-huh. Why are you taking a shower? You know we only get 3 shower passes and those have to last us 2 weeks." Massie continued.

"Soo? I still have two." Derrick responded. "Whatev." Massie said then turned on the water faucet to wet her face completely. Next she applied the face wash to her face.

After 2 minutes later Massie rinsed it awf. Derrick handed her a spare towel so she could dry her face. "Thanks." Massie said with a slight smile. "No problem." Derrick replied.

"So.." Derrick said in a bored tone. "Soo..." Massie said too as she turned around to face him. They both leaned forward to kiss. Their lips were an inch apart, almost touching when a group of girl walked in the bathroom being loud.

Massie pulled away and then turned around and started brushing her teeth. Derrick cleared his throat and went to a stall to get dressed.

Once Massie was done she rushed out of the bathroom with all of her stuff in her hands and ah-lot on her mind, one was that she wanted to kill the girls who interrupted her kiss.

Massie's POV

Did Derrick and I just almost kiss? I kept walking until I reached the cafeteria. "Heyy." I said to the Pretty Committee and sat down. "Hey." They replied back. "BRB. I'm going get something to eat." I said and I got up and went over to where the food was. I picked up a clean tray and then grabbed a bottle of orange juice.

"Hey." Someone said form behind me. I knew that voice anywhere.

"What do you want Derrick?" I said in an irritated voice. "Nothing, all I said was Hey." Derrick responded. The image of Derrick in a towel kept poping in my head, he still smelled like Axe too.I shook my head fiercly to try to make it go away.

"Hello fellow campers, after breakfast please come to the Oakwood woods. Tonight and tomorrow night we will be camping out- well you guys will- in the woods, as a test. I will explain more later." The Camp attendent threw a mega-phone.

Everyone mumbled okay, then went back to eating. I finished getting my food by grabbing an apple and a yogurt, then I went to join the PC.

When I got there Josh,Cam,Chris and Plovert were sitting there. I slammed my tray down awn the wooden table and sat down. Derrick sat down next to me.

"Derrick can you please move and go sit by someone else." I said to Derrick before I took a huge bite outta my apple. "No more room. But if I could move I would."Derrick said and then shoved a big piece of pancake that was droused in syrup into his mouth. Talk about Carbs & Calories.

"Well I don't like sitting elbow to ELBOW with YOU." I spat. "You act like I want to sit next to you." Derrick argued. "Whatever." I concluded. I shoved my tray to the center of the table. I gawt up and turned to walk away but before I did i smacked Derrick in his back really hard. "OWW." Derrick whined.

Doing that –hitting Derrick- made me feel so much better. I started awn my walk to Oakwood woods.

**[15 Minutes Later]**

I was sweating and Tired when I made it to Oakwood Woods. No one said Oakwood Woods was THIS far.

5 minutes later the boys & the rest of the Pretty Committee arrived along with other people. Nuh-ne of my fuh-riends even defended me when Derrick was saying stuff. Nawt one thing. How mean.

Once everyone arrived, the camp attendent told us what we were doing.

**List Of What To Do:**

**1. Set up huge tent. [Everyone is sleeping in the same tent.]**

**2. Put food away safely. [There are animals out here.]**

**3. Build Fire Pit.**

**4. Set up all of the sleeping bags inside of the tent.[Neatly]**

**5. Fill up 7 jugs of water. [2 Last you guys 2 Days.]**

**6. Gather Fire wood.**

**7. Start a fire. [ In the Pit of Course.]**

**8. Have everything ready before it gets dark.**

**Sincerly, The Camp Attendent.**

**P.S. Massie & Derrick you two are in charge. You two set up the tent, Assign jobs, One last thing. You need to use TEAM WORK. Remember you will be graded on this.**

** *****

**"Hey team mate, looks like we have to put up the tent together." Derrick said with a smirk on his flaw-less face. "Derrick shut up. Let's just assign everyone a job & get to work putting up the tent." I replied with an eye roll. It's bad enough assigning jobs, but working together with the moron himself. Hopefully I live through this trip. If not then Todd & Cam oh plus Claire get all of my stuff. Who would have thought. Todd?**

**REVIEW:] **

**XOXOX,**

**Gabby**


	4. prized possession

**I haven't updated this story since, September.  
So, enjoy.**

* * *

_"You're who I'm thinking of  
Girl, you ain't my runner up  
And no matter what your always number one  
My prized possession, one and only  
Adore ya, girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without  
That's you, that's you  
You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known  
It's you, it's you"_

_Favorite Girl - Justin Bieber :)_

* * *

We finished setting everything up by time it got dark.  
Cam & Kemp sat by the fire trying to start it.

"Hey does anyone have like any matches?" Cam asked.

"Cam? Seriously. You expect one of us to bring some damn matches with us.  
IN the woods. Why would we bring matches? " Derrick said.

"People who would bring matches so we can start a fire." Cam replied.

Massie laughed. " You are weird sometimes. I mean even if someone was smart  
they still wouldn't bring some dang matches."

Cam sighed.

" I Brought some marshmallows!" Dylan announced. Of course she did.

" How in the hell do expect to roast marshmallows when Cam hasn't even started the fire?" Kemp asked.  
He was now sitting on a log reading a sports Illustrations magazine.

Cam's eyebrows knit together. " Kemp! Your supposed to be helping me."

" Hey did you guys hear that?" Kemp asked.

" Hear what?" Everyone said, except Cam.

" Oh, it was just Cam. Cam, just start that damn fire." Kemp Snapped.

"You Guys I-" Cam interrupted Dylan.

"No! your going to get your _Mr.I-look-hot-in-skinny-jeans_ tail over here and help." Cam hissed.

"Kemp. Cam." Dylan said.

"Hold on. Cam act like a man for once and start the fire." Kemp growled.

Massie stood up and walked in between them, "You guys, stop acting like girls and just get the fire started. its cold out here."

"YOU GUYS!" Dylan yelled. " I WASN'T GOING TO ROAST THE MARSHMALLOWS. I WAS JUST GOING TO EAT 'EM"

"okay okay, hold up. Dylan this isn't about you. it started because of you that's all." Josh said.

"Oh. well sorry." Dylan took a seat on the log, and started snacking on the marshmellows. Or should i say she started  
inhaling it.

Massie was debating on going over and taking a marshmallow.

But thought better of it. I mean come on, she looked as if she would freaking bite you. If you took a marshmallows  
that it.'

13 minutes later Cam finally got the fire started. Not that anyone's counting.

Massie lyed on the ground looking at the stars.

I don't blame her, i mean if you don't have;

_1.) Electronics_

_2.) No Magazines._

Then this is the closest you can get to entertainment.

"Hey." Derrick said, he lyed down on the ground too.

Massie turned her head towards him.

" Can I ask you something?" Massie whispered to him.

Derrick nodded.

"Do you ever feel like, You like someone a lot, but you know you mean nothing to them?"

"Massie?" Derrick said.

"what?" Massie replied.

"I know that exact feeling. It makes you feel maybe.... useless or like sometimes there's no point in living"

"Exactly." Massie smiled.

"Listen, I -" Derrick said, Kemp cut him off. " Yo dude, im tired. lets hit the hay." Kemp announced.

Derrick got up. "Night Massie." He walked off with kemp next to him. "Night" Massie mumbled.

_Did me & Derrick just have a moment?_ Massie thought, as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

* * *

**That's it. Sorry if there are errors or what not.**

**LoveYa,  
Gabby :)**


End file.
